Heat in the Cold Storm
by thatwordcomboexists
Summary: Delphox and her trainer get stuck in a cave, and it doesn't take long for her Trainer to realize she's in heat. M Trainer x F Anthro Delphox


**Author's Note: As you read this, you may find it a bit cliché, but that's because it is a request. This time you can thank tommythegreat for inspiring to write another one of my mediocre lemons. Cheers!**

Tom and his Delphox were taking a stroll through the forest on what they thought was going to be a nice day. As they were walking, Delphox glanced up at the sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon, master," Delphox cautioned.

"Dammit" muttered Tom. He had been looking forward to a nice break from competitions, but the weather was apparently not on his side.

They walked a bit further until Delphox spoke up.

"Master, we could take shelter in that cave," and she pointed to where she was looking.

Tom looked up at the sky and was greeted with the sound of thunder. "I guess we'll have to," he replied.

As they headed for the cave, it started to drizzle. It's a good thing they made it when they did, for it started pouring outside.

"Damn, it's cold in here," Tom complained. "I wish I would've brought my hoodie."

"Don't worry master, I'll keep you warm." Delphox reassured him.

She ushered Tom to sit down, and quickly cuddled up next to him.

"Ah, I feel warmer already, Delphox. It's a good thing you're a fire type, huh?" Tom reached over and started to pet her head. She loved it when he did that. In fact Delphox loved everything about her trainer. Every since he had risked himself to save her from a swarm of Beedrill when she was a Fennekin and nurtured her back to health, she had grown attached to him. However, now that she was fully grown, Delphox also wished she could love her trainer in a different way. She was in heat and secretly wished she could mate with her trainer.

Tom continued to stroke her fur, and eventually Delphox could no longer control herself. She began to moan as her trainer massaged her fur. Tom stopped and looked at her. Delphox timidly looked away at the ground, and Tom could see that she was blushing furiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He got no response from her except a quiet whimper.

Tom thought for a minute. "Oh, I think I get it. You're in heat, huh?" Delphox didn't respond, but her blush deepened. Tom took that as an answer.

Tom felt bad for his Pokémon. He leaned over, and steadily brought their faces together, his soft lips meeting her warm muzzle. Delphox was caught off guard and jumped, but she quickly loosened into his embrace.

Tom knew that she needed this, and her arousal was starting to turn him on too. He decided to go further. He took his left hand and put it on her breasts. As he fondled them, Delphox moaned and her nipples began to harden from the stimulation. Tom could feel himself hardening as well. He began to grind his bulge against his Pokémon's crotch, leading to more moans,

Delphox broke away from the kiss. "Oh master, enough with the foreplay! I'm so wet and I need you!"

Tom, not one to disappoint his Pokémon, took his pants off, followed by his underwear. He stood for a moment as Delphox admired his length, and then walked over to her. She gasped as he picked her up, and held her against the cave wall. Carefully, he slid her on to his cock, much to her delight. He gripped her hips, and starting sliding her up and down his shaft. Delphox was rendered speechless by all the pleasure and stimulation coursing through her. She simply moaned as he thrusted her up and down his throbbing penis. Overwhelmed by all the sensation, Delphox soon could take no more.

"M-Master!" She moaned hotly. Tom felt her walls tighten around his member as she climaxed. Within moments, he felt himself tense up too, and released his load into Delphox. Wave after wave of his seed pumped into his Pokémon, filling her with his hot cum.

After a moment, Tom pulled his dick out of her, as excess cum dripped from her. He set his Delphox down, admiring the look of pleasure still on her face. It took a few moments for Delphox to regain control of her senses, and the first thing that registered was Tom's still-hard cock.

"Oh master, it's still raining out. What do you say we go for another round?" Delphox asked seductively.

Tom wasn't going to argue.

 _Le End_


End file.
